


Aroma Therapy

by BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Osamu is a good brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs/pseuds/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs
Summary: Scented candles+ massage table + kidnapping osamu + a bed of roses = this chaotic fic
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 14
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Aroma Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Sakuatsu fluff week 
> 
> Sorry this is awful. I wrote this under an hour coz school work and my damned groupmates won't help me with our research.
> 
> T for language.

Today, Osamu wanted to spend his day sleeping in. This being the only day when all his staffs are present and running. So when he got home last night, he dragged his unwilling body to the shower and then immediately passed out on his bed. He was so deep in his sleep he dreamt of dancing with Sunarin to "Single Ladies" by _Beyoncé_ which, funnily is his ringtone. That was one of the best sleep he's ever gotten although having a separate dream of what it seems like to be in a ship in sea, rattling and swaying and constantly bumping his head on board. He also remembers hearing an annoyingly familiar "Samu yer just as much help as Chim and he's a plastic plant! How dare ya forget what today is!" kansai ben. But Osamu doesn't care because this is his only day in 12 months to have his bed, that suddenly seems like the back of a car, all to himself. 

Nothing could keep Miya Osamu from his dear sleep.

* * *

He wakes up to a loud clang. He opens his eyes and takes in the array of strewn clothes on hardwood floors. He's sure this isn't his room, blinking, he takes a moment to see if this is another one of his dreams. But no. Sadly, it's real life. He frowns further when he sees a half-dressed Atsumu in a pressed soft pastel yellow dress shirt and _what the fuck are those? Is that the Onigiri Miya boxers gag gift I gave him?_

"Took ya fuckin long 'nough. So which tie should I use?" Atsumu slides to the mirror beside his bed in his fox patterned "Lucky Foxy socks". "Gold or black?" He places and switches the tie as he assess each.

"What the fuck? What am I even doin here?" the natural haired Miya gets off the bed and hits his brother on the head. "oh" he further deepens his frown. "'s not a dream."

Atsumu yelps, "'s not how that works ya dumbass!" he proceeds to style his hair, fluffing it to its original state. "Ya didn't answer my calls so I brought ya here." Osamu just gives him a pointed stare. "Now quick, we need'ta get this place fixed. Stuff them in there" Atsumu grabs grabs a handful of the clothes on the floor and shoves them into Osamu who resigns to his brother's antics.

He gets another armful of clothes and continues to throw them inside an even messy cabinet. "What's the occassion anyways? Ya gonna propose to Sakusa-kun or something?"

He turns around when his teasing was met with silence. A wide-eyed shaking Atsumu made his heart jump. "Yer gonna what?!" He walks towards him and takes his brother in his arms. 

Osamu strokes his back and draws little circles to calm his brother down. In a soft voice, "Tsumu why didn't ya tell me?"

Atsumu sucks in a deep breath and looks his brother straight in the eye. "'m not proposin. Not yet at least." He let's out a long sigh. "Omi told me exactly 365 days ago that we'd kiss ' _Next year Miya when all of this is acceptable.'_ and next year means today coz that's 365 days done and spent!" He plays with his fingers, shifting his weight from one feet to another. "I don't know Samu, I really want this to work! And he's just so perfect. And smart and funny and hot, very very hot. Have you seen his jawline? And the way he spikes the ball, I want him to smack me in the-"

"Tsumu, I thought yer rushing." Osamu interrupt because he definitely didn't need to know more about his brother's fantasies and kinks when it comes to one curly haired wing spiker.

The blonde Miya gasps when he checks his gold wrist watch. "Samu I need ya to follow these. Make sure ya wash yer hands first though." He puts on his black dress pants and strides to the main living area of his apartment. 

Osamu follows suit. He sees a spa bed and some fancy candles, ones that looked like what he and Suna used when they went out to Mcdonalds for their anniversary, they said its " _to set the mood_ ". He knows these are fancy candles, he smiles at the thought of his boyfriend. He crouches down to the a white box with a funny looking vase that's called "diffuser". Osamu shrugs and proceeds to "follow the instructions". He sets it up by the two spa bed when Atsumu emerges from one of the guest rooms with two white cloud-like woolly robes. 

"Samu after yer done, could'ja help me light the candles?" Atsumu places the robes on the beds and rushes back to the kitchen. "Hurry would'ja? he'll be here in ten minutes!"

He can tell that with the smell of pepper and nutty woody aroma of spice, Atsumu's making his signature dish roasted red pepper pasta. Osamu puts the fancy earth facing one of the beds. He grabs one of the bottles in the box that says _Lavander._ Maybe flowers will grow from this, I guess. He plugs it in and wonders since when do plants needed to be plugged in? Is this some kind of super plant grower? Maybe? I need to go out more. 

He inches closer to the 'diffuser' and turns it on, a gush of mist hits him straight in the face, unfortunately he had his mouth open as well. He ends up gagging and clumsily waltz into the kitchen grabbing one of the glasses on the table. "Tsumu the fuck is that..." he pauses and point to the diffuser still releasing mist, "abomination."

Atsumu puts his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out, completely oblivious to the coughing fit Osamu was in a few moments ago. "Yer devilishly handsome brother put his brains inta work and fer this special day, turned my place inta a home made spa!"

"That thing is a menace like yer ugly face." He downs the rest of the water in his hands and helps his brother ready the table. He plates the pasta and Atsumu adds the garnish and sets the wine in a bucket of ice.

* * *

Atsumu scatters red rose petals on the floor of his room. He fixes some on his bed. Two candles sit ontop his bedside drawer, lavender and rose scented candles-Kiyoomi's favourite. "SAMU! BRING THE OTHER BOTTLE OF WINE HERE!" He makes last minute adjustments to the petals on his bed and steps back to appreciate his work. His bedroom door swings open and there, a very unimpressed Osamu. "Whatcha lookin like that for?" he barks out.

"Really? _Put me in a wheel chair?_ How romantic of ya Tsumu." he rolls his eyes and places the bottle and two glasses by the candles. "I thought yer just gonna kiss."

"This is just in case! Y'all never know." he winks at his brother who still has that disappointed look in his eye. He sees the red blinking numbers on top of his drawers. "It's almost time! 'S ALMOST TIME! HE'LL BE HERE SOON! SAMU YA GOTTA GET YER ASS OUTTA HERE!" with that, he pushes his brother out of his room and into his genkan. The blonde Miya then rushes back into the kitchen and grabs a plastic container. He shoves it into his brother's chest. "Take this, thanks Samu. now Scram!"

The door shuts in front of Osamu's face and is met with dark curls and pale skin at his right. "Sakusa-kun."

"Thanks for helping Tsumu." the taller bows his head. 

"Ya knew?" Osamu can't help the tug of his lips into a smile, seeing his brother's boyfriend soften at the mention of him.

"I can hear you two from next door." Osamu shakes his head. 

"Well then, take care of 'im." he stuffs his hand in his pocket. "Ya better not be late for yer date then. He's already panicking in there."

"I can tell. Thank you, again." Osamu saw the fondness in Kiyoomi's features and nods at him. He starts walking to the end of the hallway. Pasta in hand.

* * *

Atsumu chokes on the water he's been busying himself with in the past two minutes since he pushed his brother out of his apartment, when he hears a knock from the door. He grabs a paper towel and dabs his chin and nose. If water came out his nose, no one saw it. 

He stops in front of the mirror by the genkan. He fluff his golden hair and winks at his reflection. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Omi!" He launches himself into his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck. He looks at Kiyoomi, he sees how the corner of his eyes are crinkled by the fondness in them. "Happy Valentines Omi-omi."

Kiyoomi runs his hands along Ash blonde waves. "Aren't you letting me in Tsumu?" he pouts at his boyfriend.

Atsumu loses all his shit. He can feel the heat rising up to his ears. No one is allowed to look that fucking cute. "A-ah ye-yeah. Omi inside come" _work brain goddammit. What did that even mean?!_

He steps aside and let's Kiyoomi in. As he removes his shoes, Atsumu leans into the wall and clutches his heart. _Get a grip damn it. Calm down. Calm down._ He glances at Kiyoomi who is now walking to the washroom near the entrance. _He pouted at me?! That's fucking illegal. I need to breathe. Damn it._

_"_ Tsumu! What is this?" Atsumu snaps from his thoughts and sees Kiyoomi found the makeshift Spa he and Osamu made.

"Yer a hard worker Omi-omi. Ya do yer best everyday. I see ya push yer self and I'm sure yer tired. And I thought ya might like this kind of stuff. Seeing yer skin care routines and all. And some of these stuff smell like the stuff ya use. And ya don't like going out to these places and people touch ya at spas, 'm sure ya don't like that so I made one for ya!" he looks everywhere but at Omi. He plays with clasp of his watch, busying his fingers from shaking or anything. But then Kiyoomi giggles. _He fucking giggles._

Kiyoomi cups his boyfriend's face and touches their noses together." Thank you Tsumu, I love it. I love you." he says it so tender and soft and Atsumu swears his heart isn't beating faster. _My heart isn't beating faster, my heart isn't beating faster, I swear it isn't. Get a hold of yourself._

Sure Atsumu sees the heavenly Greek god like body of one Sakusa Kiyoomi at the locker room but it's times like these that makes Atsumu's knees limp like a soggy noodle.

"Omi" barely above a whisper, he breathes in Kiyoomi's space. Their nose and foreheads touching, he lovingly gazed into onyx orbs. They glint under the candlelight in the room. Lavender and lemons in the air—just like Kiyoomi.

The taller slowly leans in, his breath grazing Atsumu's lips. The blonde lets out a shaky breath. "Can I?"

Atsumu squeezes Kiyoomi's arm in confirmation. And that's all the ravenette needs before he leans into his boyfriend. Their first kiss is slow and tender. Savouring every second that passes, soft biting and slight licking, tongues meeting, like they have all the time in the world.

* * *

In the end, Kiyoomi sees the message of petals and follows through. 


End file.
